Learning of autonomic responses related to emotional experience is studied as a function of the verbal-cognitive reactions which the person makes to environmental events which are present. Where possible, the experimental paradigms of conditioning and information processing are utilized. The variables studied include electrodermal responses, muscle tension and auditory evoked EEGs. Two major classes of problems are under study. One concerns concepts of conditioned inhibition and learned relaxation. Conditioned inhibition is produced by manipulation of the contingencies among conditioned and unconditioned stimuli. Learned relaxation is produced by tactile biofeedback procedures. Both are studied in terms of summation arrangements with excitatory (or aversive) stimuli. The second class of problem concerns the role of cognitive expectancy in producing autonomic response change. The emphasis at the present time is upon correlating central components (monitored by the EEG) and peripheral components (through autonomic respones) of the expectancy behavior. Physiological measures are paralleled by information from verbal reports of the persons observed. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Grings, W., Carey, C. & Schell, A. A comparison of two methods for producing response inhibition in electrodermal conditioning. Journal of Experimental Psychology, 1974, 103, 658-662. Schandler, S. & Grings, W. A system for providing tactile EMG biofeedback. Behavior Research Methods and Instrumentation. 1974, 6, 541-542.